Folding locks serve, for example, for the securing of a two-wheeler to a bicycle stand, to a lamppost or the like. For this purpose, the folding lock comprises a lock body and a jointed bar hoop which is fastened thereto and which has a plurality of jointed bars which are pivotably connected to one another and which may be folded together to form an axially parallel arrangement. The jointed bars are folded apart for the use of the folding lock to form an open loop that may, for example, engage around a frame section of the two-wheeler and the bicycle stand, lamppost or the like. To secure the two-wheeler against unauthorized use, the loop is then closed and a free end of the loop or of the jointed bar hoop is latched to the lock body.
The jointed bars may be folded together after an unlatching of the folding lock to form a compact arrangement (a so-called yardstick configuration) for the transport of the folding lock by the authorized user during the trip with the two-wheeler. The folding lock may be received in the holder in this configuration. Such holders are typically fastened to a tube section of the frame, of the bicycle luggage carrier or of the seat tube of the two-wheeler.
An exemplary folding lock is known from DE 10 2005 040 066 B4. DE 20 2005 013 390 U1 describes a bag for a folding lock.
Provided that the holder is equipped with a movable fixing element, the movable fixing element only has to be moved into the closed position to fix the two-wheeler lock in the reception region of the holder.
The holder may furthermore have a support element that supports the two-wheeler lock received in the reception region against a movement in the longitudinal direction. Such a support element may be formed, for example, by the bottom of a bag or by a support shell.
However, it may be difficult in dependence on the geometry of the frame of the two-wheeler to introduce the two-wheeler lock along its longitudinal axis into a bag or obliquely into a support shell, for example because a top tube extending above the holder restricts the introduction path.
It is furthermore a disadvantage of common holders having a bag or a support shell that the length of the two-wheeler lock that is received is limited by the bottom of the bag or of the support shell. It is desirable in this respect that a holder is universally usable for a plurality of different types or sizes two-wheeler locks.
It is also disadvantageous if the two-wheeler lock received in the holder causes unwanted rattling noises, for instance due to a lateral clearance due to production tolerances, during the trip with the two-wheeler due to the vibrations that occur here.